


Sex

by Whorcrux_x_x



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Oral, Sex EVERYWHERE, fuck it all I'll add more tags in the future, me being a pervert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-25 10:32:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7529293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whorcrux_x_x/pseuds/Whorcrux_x_x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*points at the title lmao*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ropes

There was a certain nurturing in being bound. The way the rough rope would scratch at your skin every time you breathed as if it were as aware of you as you were aware of it.

The rope would stretch across your chest, squeezing affectionately every time you inhaled and exhaled. If you moved just right, it would rub and press right between your legs.

Such scratching should have been painful and invasive. You only felt pleasure only you could understand because you were accustomed to having them wrapped around your torso, connected at your back to immobilize your arms and taunting your crotch with a single rope between your nether lips.

But you couldn’t move. You weren’t allowed to. This was meant as discipline and if your master saw your blushing face and glossy gaze, they would stop and take the comforting ropes off your naked body laid out on the bed.

Discreetly, you wiggled hips while making a whining sound. You wanted to make it look like you were in pain instead of pleasure.

Unfortunately your master was too sharp eyed to miss your trickery.

“You failed again. I won’t bind you for a week.”


	2. Releasing Tension

The side of your face was pressed on the cool sheets as your body shook with every thrust behind you.

You were making so much noise you could no longer recognize your own voice as your core tightened around the hardened flesh sliding in and out of your body. The tightening would increase until releasing and leaving you limp with his essence trickling down your inner thigh.

The wet smacking was drowned out by your moans as the sheets underneath you became more stained.

You were both so close and the banging of the bed’s headboard was deafening along with your gasps.

It was an erotic song to your ears.

You knew you would be feeling that tingling motion of fullness within you hours after he had left.


	3. R18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obvious sex, written in a style similar to smutty drama CDs. Just imagine your favorite character if he fits into what I’m writing here.

You have pushed me too far. That look on your face is just asking me to do something really bad to you. Are you trembling in fear or in anticipation of what I could do to your body…?

Why do you look away from me…? You’re acting innocent when we both know you’re not. You’re just a dirty as I am. I can’t help but smile at how you cover up your blushing face when I step closer to you as you wait for me sitting on the edge of that bed.

Look at me…, I grab your chin up force you to look at my face. I want you to get a clear view of my hungry eyes. You can see the intent and lusty heat there, don’t you?

I, unlike you, am shameless. Maybe if I toy around with your body, you will stop hiding from me.

Maybe if I pushed my hand up your skirt like this you will make a nice sound to really get me aggressive.

You can’t look at me, but your panties are soaked. I can’t help but chuckle at that reaction. My fingers are slippery over the hot cloth keeping me from full skin contact.

Should I slip my finger past your underwear…? Oh, you’re dripping all over my finger when I did that and I barely have even started.

Don’t hold back your voice. Don’t you see what you do to me? I grab your hand and pull it to my erection and make you wrap your fingers around me. You can feel me hotly pulsing in your palm.

Stroke me while I stroke you.

Yes, that’s the sound I like! You’re shivering so fiercely when my finger finally enters you and your eyes meet mine, looking so vulnerable.

I moan into your ear feeling your muscles clenching around my finger as I guide your hand into pleasuring me.

Don’t be scared. Your adorable little hand won’t hurt me. You can tighten your grip and go faster… AH!

Keep going! Don’t stop! I keep guiding your hand stroking me as I curl my finger inside of you.

You look so cute. Has anyone told you how cute you are laying on the sheets with your lips parted and your cheeks red.

Oh, I’ve been neglecting your pretty breasts, haven’t I? Your nipples are needy right now. They’re hard and poking through the cloth of your blouse.

Yes, arch your back when I lick them over the thin fabric! You’re flexing so nicely around my finger now, and your stroking of me is getting sloppy.

But we’re both so close… Can you feel that heat grow between your legs? You’re feeling very hot down there.

It’s like you’re grasping for something just within your reach. You’re soaking and suckling at my finger now and you’re moaning just like I wanted you to.


End file.
